


unreciprocated

by junkoenoshima



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Stalking, Imported, M/M, Post-Game(s), Post-Resident Evil 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkoenoshima/pseuds/junkoenoshima
Summary: A idea of: "Hey what if he secretly stalked him? lolz wouldn't that be funnee XD?" once was a goofy idea turned into this drabble mess.Imported from old fanfic tumblr: junkofanfics.Decided to move my stuff over here.Critiques are welcome, will edit if I find any issues.





	unreciprocated

**Author's Note:**

> A idea of: "Hey what if he secretly stalked him? lolz wouldn't that be funnee XD?" once was a goofy idea turned into this drabble mess.  
> Imported from old fanfic tumblr: junkofanfics.  
> Decided to move my stuff over here.  
> Critiques are welcome, will edit if I find any issues.

> **You were one of the good guys.**

Sure he was. But that doesn’t stop the dubiety thoughts of Krauser’s actions. Or what were even his intentions.

It’s been years since the last time I had a normal interaction or could even stand next to the man for a solid hour with no ‘Man-Hunt’ mentality. I could take Raccoon city over this mess of a mission. Or even the South America mission as well. At least Krauser was soft enough to keep some caution thought of me. Making sure I don’t get wounded in battle or I’m at least aware of my surroundings.

But. What happened after Krauser got dropped. What made him this way?

> **You catch on quick, as expected. After all, you and I both know where we come from.**

Oh. That, of course.

God, What was I supposed to say in that scenario? Oh sorry, Krauser. I thought you died and Wowie! You have a knife in your hands and you want to kill me. Splendid! My day is going swell until I saw you.

No. I couldn’t even be sarcastic at a situation like that. Being in a country where you have little to no clue about it or even it’s mother language as well. So how bad could of that been?

> _Bingo?_

Could of it been more?

Could of been that he hated me?

For once I never had a reason to hate him. I never felt like there was any reasons to hate someone.

But to understand their complex. Of course he had a complex, since he was superior and more higher up than me.

But none of it excused his schemes with Umbrella. None of it. Even if he wanted his arm to be fixed, it’s like he knew the consequences of a drastic offer like that. He and I knew that he was done with. But why did he dropped that?

I rubbed my face as I sighed loudly. Ashley’s hand rests on her skirt as she looks wiped out. I cupped my face as I lean over a bit to see that she’s sleeping soundly. Well yeah, would any teenage girl who got kidnapped and nearly died on many occasions would come out alright after that? No. Not at all.

At least we got something in common.

> _Trauma._

I wonder what the president wanted to ask me. I bet many, many questions regarding the mission. As well as the country and the experience. As if it was some kind of crappy vacation that he threw me at. If there’s a time to be sarcastic, it would be all the time. I mean, sure it was beautiful. With it’s dead trees and small villages that were infested with a virus.

Yeah it was fun.

I cracked my knuckles as I rest my head against my hand as the cars zoom passed us and people walking with their loved ones. People. It’s refreshing to see people again. Laughter with a side of hugs and holding hands, it must of been nice to have those feelings.

But yet.

For what it has been a day since I was there. But in reality, it took a month to get out of that hell hole of a country. What it felt like years or even more-so, a life time. Who ever knew at the end of it all, it felt like a minimum effort and nothing more than that. _Oh Leon, here’s a silly badge for nearly getting killed and rescuing my daughter. Thank you for your efforts._

> **Too Predictable.**

My reflection peered at me, with my eyes focused on the scar that was given to me by Krauser himself. Well. That’s the only thing he left with me.

A life-long reminder. Yet, it’s so unimportant. It’s just another story to tell.

It’s probably gonna go bad unless I get killed by him over the grave, maybe the little scar will go away. Maybe all of the emotional scars will go away too. It could all disappear in the arms of a comrade.

A man of his own world, his own obligations and his own rules. I wonder why he went so easy on me? It could of been a super, simple mission but no. It took longer to get me in his grasp and having me to toy around.

> **Whatever.**

I clicked my tongue against the roof of my mouth as the car goes to a complete stop. A simple tap on the shoulder and a shake to wake Princess Ashley up from her peaceful slumber, she twitched for a bit until she got her consciousness back. We both got the doors opened by the chaperones. Knowing to God that this will be a drag but getting it over with is a dream.

Hours of pseudo-happiness to my achievements, with endless questions from the press and scientists begging me for the info about the virus, with the whereabouts of the spy, Ada Wong. How many times did I have to dodge the questions and dodge anything that has something to do with Spain. With more questions for the press and having them try to get into my mental, they did a damn good job at it.

Constant. It was all constant with these questions.

The meeting ended and I shook off the questions just about right. But, the day went slow.

Too slow perhaps. But who cares, right?

It’s done and over with and it’s all I wanted for a while. No missions for a bit of time and some me time is always desirable after what I’ve been put into by this crappy government.  
  


* * *

 

The empty apartment stands the same way I left it to be. Nothing changed.

As I set down my stupid rewards, I watched the sunlight's beams bounce off of the jeweled mask and the mix of golden/silver pottery, the light continues to bounces back and forth at each other as the sun made it’s way down.

The sky’s painted with pink and a hint of purple as well, a site to see for many but a few cringe and eyes twitches. The colors were too similar to how South America’s sunsets were. As me and Krauser used to watch those everytime we got breathing times from the infected.

Threw the keys on the counter, and passed by my calendar. It’s stuck on the month that I was in Spain. The Year is 2004. I rolled my eyes as I ripped my calendar and threw it in the garbage. Time wasn’t even needed at this point. Threw my phone on the ground as well. With the sounds echoing in my head, withdrawing any kind of thought I wanted to analyze. Gotten tired of the constant needing for “Leon Kennedy” Well. Leon Kennedy’s mental inbox is full and he’s not taking any calls.

The day couldn’t just get anymore longer with it’s shit huh?

The unreciprocated thoughts of Krauser kept me thinking but with no way of solving it at any point. The feelings for the older man wasn’t just anything I would give easily but. It’s all I can really give. Even if the thoughts never gave me any answer or any hope but really,

> _Pity._

That’s all I could ever give for Krauser.

My last condolences for his passing and pity. I wonder if they’ll bother to give him a proper burial? Six feet under the dirt? Or six feet under their paperwork and let him rot there? Probably, since Wesker or whoever that man was, doesn’t want to bother with throw-way type of projects. To them, Krauser was some kind of sick project and tried to repair a man that wanted to be fixed. Willing to do anything to get that repair. To get that high of being a solider again.

Even though, the question remains. I lean against the window of my apartment, What made him this way?

Can he cheat from underground?

> Probably.

Can he kill me from the grave?

> _Probably._

But who cares, as long as I see him again. Maybe I’ll be fine with that, just perfectly fine with it.

_-click-_

The door snapped closed.

Funny.

I had that door closed.

“Krauser?” I tilt my head back, waiting for a response but none was presented. I turned back to the outside, looking at the reflection on the mirror. A older man, with his eyes leered behind me with a smirk, the reflection gave a perfect, crystal image of the man himself.

He cheated from underground and this is just fine.

I was perfectly fine with this, a smirk is all I gave for him.


End file.
